magical armor Naruto
by vanished flame
Summary: after winning the war and achieving peace Naruto sets out to find another adventure after he gets fed up with the council for one too many bad missions.


One could see that a young man who had several minor wounds on him was walking towards a village.

"Stupid council, sending me on a suicide mission, they know I won't die from it." The man muttered to himself as he walked on with the wounds healing quickly.

As he walked into the village he was greeted by a couple of those he used to call friends. His so called friends had all but left him behind in their lives as they found others to have in their company.

Hinata was getting married to kiba, Ino to chouji, and sakura to shino. Tenten and lee were two of the ones that remained his friends no matter and had gone on several of his missions with him while the others simply avoided him at all costs like he was the plague.

Neji had been cooped up in the hyuuga manor while the others were working so much Naruto never really saw any of them anymore aside from those that were mentioned already.

Feeling a strange pull in the back of his mind Naruto noticed the Kyuubi talking to him once more '**Naruto I don't get why you really even stick around here anymore.**'

As the large fox said this Naruto too couldn't find a reason other than his few remaining friends to stick around.

'I don't know other than the ones I can still call friends Kyuubi.' Naruto said back to him.

'**To be on the safe side don't forget that armor of yours that you made from that strange metal you found.**' He told Naruto getting a nod from him.

"Hey guys what would you say if I suddenly decided to leave?" he asked the two that had greeted him.

"Well not sure really, suppose if you were happy then its ok why." Tenten asked him.

"Just don't really see a reason other than you two to stay here is all." He said to her making her nod in understanding.

As Naruto nodded at what she and lee said to him he thought of going to travel once more before he remembered that he placed one of his tags for his improved hiraishin in the wave country and vanished in a red flash.

"Huh maybe that's why he asked." Tenten said to lee getting a shrug from the man.

As Naruto flashed through the village gates and towards the country of wave he was met with an elderly looking man and his daughter and grandson as he arrived at the city.

"Hey old man, how's it going around here?" Naruto asked as he arrived at the house of theirs.

"Well squirt, its good here but why are you here?" the man asked him.

"After the council started to send me on suicide missions I decided to leave them behind and see what was out there in the world. As this is the only place with an actual port I felt like coming here to start off." Naruto commented to the man getting a nod.

"Well stay here while you're waiting for the ship, all the ships that lead off the nations are out for now and will come in about a month." Tazuna told Naruto as he led him to his house with his family.

Over the course of the month Naruto was training inari how to throw a knife more effectively than he knew at the time to better protect his family and self. After the month was over the family was at the docks to see Naruto off as he boarded the ship that was bound for a different continent across the waters that surrounded the island.

"Be safe out there Naruto, and find something to make you happy out there." Tazuna said to him getting a nod from Naruto and a light chuckle.

"Right, well I should get going then." Naruto said as he boarded the ship and it departed to the unknown continent.

**After the boat docked**

Looking around Naruto saw that he was in a new place and could literally feel all the energy in the air as he breathed.

'where am I now?' he wondered in his head.

Noticing a tavern down the street from his current position Naruto headed for it to see if he could find out where he was.

**Back in Naruto's village**

After not hearing from the man in several days the village was at a loss and had come to the conclusion that Naruto was dead with none the wiser save for the two that stayed as his friends in the village and the containers of the bijuu, as the tailed beasts could tell when one of their own was dead. What had surprised the Hokage and her staff, after they had called for a funeral of the hero that had won the war for them, was when the containers had walked through the front gate of the village with the kage's of their village. But this paled in comparison when a three tailed turtle strode up to the gates and patiently sat in front of them as they went to get the female mizukage.

When asked why they had come the containers said "we mourn ours and this boy was one of ours and still is no matter what."

"What are you doing here Sanbi?" the mizukage asked it as she arrived with the other container of her village.

"**I may be a peaceful bijuu but if any dare to say anything against this boy that was one of the bijuu in all but name and blood then there will be hell to pay from me. I have come to pay my respect to my sibling and a brother in all but blood.**" The turtle said as it shrunk down before letting her pick it up to take to Naruto's grave site. Also not letting any know of the fact that he was alive since the Kyuubi was the one with the hardest time of the nine, and his container never had it easy either from what they knew.

As they had all arrived Tsunade was shocked to see a bijuu had stayed and was being peaceful while in the village and simply looking at the boy's grave before he froze the site in a way to look like him with the Kyuubi behind him.

When asked what it did, the bijuu stated that the statue will never break so long as there is chakra in the world. What none of them knew was that the bijuu was also making it withstand any weather and jutsu that people would cast against it.

"Naruto would like that, thank you Sanbi." Lee said as he walked up to the turtle getting a nod in return from him.

"Yes, he deserved better here, let's hope he is better of wherever he wound up after he vanished in the flash of red." Tenten commented only loud enough that the other holders and the Sanbi heard her alongside lee that she stood next to.

**Back with Naruto**

Stepping out of the tavern he walked into after learning where he was and what he needed to know about the town he was in. he walked around the streets to get better acquainted with the town before he heard a young woman scream for help from an alley way around the corner of where he was.

Naruto heard a girl scream out in what seemed to be fear, before he found a spot, deciding to investigate he sprinted off in the direction he heard it from he saw a young girl wearing a purple top and skirt with orange hair with large earrings.

"Hey come on girly there is no reason to be that way." A thug looking man said as he grabbed her top tearing it to show the top of her breasts.

"Please don't." she cried out as he made a grab for her again resulting in the front of her top to get torn off.

Seeing enough Naruto walked forward and materialized a glove that was red and silver on his arm as it glowed lightly with a radiant power. The man in front of the girl had blocked her view of Naruto approaching them.

"Leave now or die." Naruto said with barely controlled rage as he saw the girl's state of dress and the tears on her face.

"Heh, no brat you can't make me." The man said arrogantly.

"Watch me." He heard the boy in front of him say before he felt a slice going through him, several seconds the man fell to the ground dead with a large gash across his chest and abdomen areas from a slash while a glove vanished from Naruto's hand making the woman stare wide eyed at what she had just seen happen.

"Miss, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he draped his coat over her exposed top.

"Thank you mister." She said as she looked up at him to see a smile as he put the coat on her.

After he zipped the clothe up on the girl Naruto lifted her gently before starting to walk away from the scene.

"Halt, what is going on here?" Naruto heard a man say.

"Look I know I may have done something that is against the law here but he was going to rape this girl had I not stopped him, sir." Naruto said as he looked at the man that spoke out.

"Is that true miss?" the knight asked getting a small nod from the woman. "Thank you then sir for your help in preventing this. May I know your name?"

"Why?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"So that we may know who had saved a young woman from the mages guild and a wealthy merchant's family."

"Oh well I never did it for anything really, names Naruto anyway." Naruto told the man getting a nod from him.

"Thank you Naruto kun." He heard the girl talk in his arms.

"Anytime miss, anytime." He told her with a smile on his face causing the girl to blush up at him.

"Miss Ila, are you alright?" an elderly man asked her as he approached.

"She is physically alright mister I saved her before anything could be done to her." Naruto told the man getting a sigh of relief.

"Thank you my boy, you saved one of our best students today. Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked Naruto.

"Students? Are you of the mages guild then?"

"Oh yes my boy I am the headmaster of the guild, my name is Carwess."

"I see, can I stay for the night then, I don't have a place to stay and would like to make sure she is alight before I leave her alone." Naruto said and asked him.

"Certainly. Follow me then my boy." The older man told him.

As the two walked Naruto saw them pass by several buildings and come up to a large tower like building with a large pair of wooden doors that held off the outside from getting to the indoors of the structure. Going inside Naruto was greeted with what seemed like a large castle that was larger on the inside of the tower then the outside of it as it was enchanted to be larger than what it appeared to be.

As the headmaster lead Naruto to the room that Ila stayed in he let the younger man laid her on her own bed before he led Naruto to his office and sat at his desk while Naruto stood in front of the desk and the elder man.

"are you willing to join the guild Naruto san?" the elder man asked him getting a look of confusion from the younger male.

"why would you offer me this, a complete stranger with nowhere to go or anything?" Naruto asked him looking suspicious.

"well if you would allow me to, I can see your past with a simple spell that I know of and it is a way of repayment for saving my student from a disastres outcome." Carwess said to him getting a nod of understanding from the man.

"well, I don't see why not really but be warned Carwess, my past is something most should not see much less experience and know of." Naruto warned him gaining a nod from the man as he took the warning at heart understanding that some pasts and lives are best left unknown to others.

Placing a hand on his wand the older male muttered several words before a large screen shown itself in front of him and linked with the younger man before it started to play images starting with his younger life.

As it played neither male noticed an elderly woman enter the room and watch the video as well. The screen showed what had happened on his birth making the two elders feel sad from the loss of the two parents of the man that stood in front of them. Then it shown what the villagers had done to him during his adolescent years and made the two nearly cry from the torment that he received from them.

'how can this man still be sane from the attacks of his village when he was a child, he is so nice to help out miss Ila from her attacker. How can those people claim he is a demon if he is so nice to others and never attacked them back or tried to defend himself.'

The video of his past continued as the saw his team and how the three treated him over the years he was their so called friend making them angry over the fact that the female on the team treated him like the plague while the sensei had played blatant favoritism on the team only training the black haired boy while he left Naruto to fend for himself even after the boy saved his life several times as well as his teammates lives over the course of the years that he was a ninja of the village.

Looking past the screen they saw that Naruto was standing there stoically staring at the screen as his eyes flashed from red to blue repeatedly making them cautious as they felt the power of the boy fluctuate with his eye color.

The two then saw when he first met the creature inside him as they were shocked that such a large being could be held within Naruto with such ease making them stare of the screen shocked from the sight of the fifteen story tall talking fox. 'that thing Is huge, I am just glad we never had to face that on our journey with the king.' The two both thought with a slight sense of worry as they thought of what might have happened if they had.

Looked to the screen they watched the war and how the leaders had tried to stop him from helping only for it to backfire as he saved every one of them with ease and it seemed he wore a strange suit as he did so, though neither of the two elders could identify the odd suit he wore at the time as he was hit with jutsu after jutsu and physical attacks, neither making a large dent on his suit and only barely scratching its surface to their shack as they saw a man with a large sword power slammed the blade of his sword into the man's side only for it to stop on impact to the shock of the man and them.

As they had seen enough of his life the screen shut itself down before it vanished into thin air similar to how it shown itself. "Naruto san, I must say that you have led a sad and courage's life. If it had been me then I am unsure if I could have come out as sane as you let alone as kind." Carwess told him looking older then when he started to watch the past of the man.

"I must agree with Carwess on this young man, it shows great will and resolve to come out on top of a life as bad as that one. If I may however what was that suit that we saw in the war that you fought in?" the elderly woman asked him getting the attention of the two men.

"ah Naruto this is my old friend head priestess jenny of the temple of Mylee, she and I were both adventurers when we were young." The head master said to him.

"that was my armor that I had made during my off time when I was on a training trip with my godfather. It is made of a type of metal that we could never identify as it was in a rock that impacted our planet during a meteor storm. We found the rock and I had the knowledge of how to manufacture a suit that acted like a second skin from it. I only made one suit though and only I can wear it unless I have children which unfortunately I have none as you saw. It is far more advanced than anything in my world and I had to make it with the help of the princess of the land of snow as they were the most technologically advanced nation where I come from." Naruto said to the two with a smirk on his face as he was proud of the suit.

"it is powered by the being that is sealed in me, the Kyuubi, or the nine tails as is his title, the suit was first going to be designed to run on a power source similar to lightning but that was out as the metal turned out to be a very good neutralizer of electricity so we had to find a different power source when he offered to power it." Naruto said to them as he summoned the full suit onto his body from the seals hidden all over his body.

The suit was a large male modeled suit with several plates that overlapped each other as they covered his body and was a pure red color with black highlights on it and a red jewel in the middle that pulsed with power as it fed the suit, making the eyes glow a menacing red from behind the black helmet with red colored spikes jutting out of the back of the head. (tactical trooper berserk mode with altered colors, without the wings.)

As they looked at the suit they could tell that most that saw it would be rather intimidated as they would most likely see the glowing eyes and that it seemed that some kind of weapon could come out of the hands if he wished for it to do so. Changing back to having the armor off Naruto looked at the two who looked rather impressed with how he could change at a moment's notice to having a suit of armor on him without anyone noticing it.

"Naruto san would you like to learn magic here at the academy? You never did answer the question." Carwess asked him.

"if you wish to return to your home it may help out in the long run." Jenny said putting in her advice.

"well I don't really see a point in returning to that place after they all abandoned me but sure I wouldn't mind learning magic at all really.

"well then Naruto, welcome to the magic academy of Ohfon." The headmaster said to him as he handed him a paper with directions on it to his personal room.


End file.
